Мирное время Третьей Эпохи: Я - Эллодан, он - Элрохир
by JamieBradley
Summary: Третий в серии приквелов к "Властелину Колец: Вмешательство Галадриэль". Зарисовка из жизни ривенделльских близнецов о том, как они познакомились с Леголасом. Рекомендую читать приквелы после основного рассказа. Буду благодарна за отзывы.


**Слово автора:** Перед вами третий рассказ из серии фанфиков «Мирное время Третьей Эпохи». Все вместе они являются приквелом к моей истории «Властелин Колец: Вмешательство Галадриэль», но я рекомендую читать их после основной части для сохранения интриги. Буду благодарна за отзывы и приятного чтения!

Всегда ваша,

**Jamie Bradley**

* * *

**Дисклеймер:** Герои, история и география Арды принадлежит Дж.Р.Р.Толкиену, я отказываюсь от всех прав на данное произведение и не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

- Итак, нам нужен план, - заключил один из двух темноволосых близнецов. На человеческий взгляд, они выглядели детьми лет 10 и к тому же были столь похожи друг на друга, что даже острый эльфийский взор не мог различить их. Сейчас они сидели в саду своего отца лорда Элронда.

- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Элрохир, - покачал головой его брат, он всегда был более рассудительным, чем его близнец.

- Эллодан, как ты не понимаешь? Это наш единственный шанс увидеть последнего короля эльфов!

Меньше получаса назад они случайно услышали, как их отец отдавал приказания приготовить комнаты для короля Эрин Гален и его сопровождающих. Это значило, что обязательно будет большое собрание, где встретятся эльфийские лорды и их советники и будут говорить много скучных вещей. Обычно маленьких эльфинитов старались держать как можно дальше от всего этого, им даже не разрешалось встречать гостей, если это были не Галадриэль и Келеборн. А все потому, что однажды во время визита Кирдана маленький Элрохир весьма громко заметил своему брату, что папа, должно быть, обманул их, так как, разумеется, такой старый человек не может быть эльфом. В наступившей оглушительной тишине Эллодан развил его мысль, заявив, что когда папа выбирается из кабинета после пары дней разбора писем этих надоедливых лордов, он тоже выглядит уставшим и постаревшим, почти как человек. С тех самых пор, когда лорд Элронд ждал визитеров, близнецов запирали в дальних комнатах под неусыпным взором их личного охранника и наставника в военном деле Халдира Лориенского. Обмануть Халдира было невозможно, подтверждением тому были пять десятков неудачных побегов, которые заканчивались тем, что наставник их ловил. И Элрохиру пришла в голову мысль улизнуть из-под опеки сейчас, когда до приезда гостей оставалось около суток. Все слуги в доме были заняты приготовлениями, Элронд – разговорами с советниками, Келебриань следила за работой на кухне, Халдир отсыпался, чтобы завтра занять бессонную вахту на несколько дней.

- Вот именно, - между тем продолжал разговор Эллодан, - папа и так с ума сходит. Разве ты не слышал? Эрестор сказал, что король Трандуил за время всего своего правления приезжал в Имладрис только один раз – на свадьбу наших родителей, и теперь никто не знает, что от него ждать.

- Тем более, - перебил его близнец с излишней горячностью, - представляешь, если он больше никогда не приедет? Как мы его увидим? И потом мне сейчас пришла в голову одна замечательная мысль.

- Только не сейчас, Элрохир! Твои замечательные идеи всегда заканчиваются для нас неприятностями.

- Нет, в этот раз это действительно хорошая идея. Мы должны первые встретить короля эльфов, мы поговорим с ним, понравимся ему и проводим его к нам домой. Родители увидят, что мы выросли, и что мы ведем себя вежливо и почтительно, как и положено, и тогда нас перестанут запирать каждый раз, когда у отца гости. Хорошо бы еще было, спасти короля от какой-нибудь смертельной опасности, тогда мы бы стали героями, и может быть, Халдир перестал бы насмехаться над тем, как мы обращаемся с оружием. Ты знаешь, мы могли бы подготовить какую-нибудь ловушку или…

- Стоп, стоп, стоп! Мы не будем делать никаких ловушек, иначе в случае неудачи нам попадет куда больше обычного. Но в остальном идея, правда, хорошая. Нам нужна карта.

- Зачем? Мы же знаем Имладрис, как свои пять пальцев.

- А вот это уже моя гениальная идея, - улыбнулся Эллодан.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Тем же вечером, когда Келебриань пожелала сыновьям доброй ночи и, поцеловав две одинаковых темноволосых макушки, покинула комнату, Эллодан обратился к Элрохиру.

- Так ложись на бок, одну руку подложи под щеку, а ноги согни в коленках.

- Зачем это? Я думал, мы…

- Тсс! Говори шепотом, наверняка скоро с проверкой заявится Халдир. Разве ты не помнишь, как глупо мы попались в позапрошлый раз? Я его расспрашивал, и он сказал, что что-то заподозрил, потому что мы лежали как два бревна. Он нас не остановил сразу просто потому, что ему было интересно, куда мы спрячемся. Так что делай, как я говорю. И постарайся не уснуть.

Какое-то время близнецы лежали в «спящих» позах, потом дверь тихо отворилась. Охранник эльфинитов быстро оглядел комнату, убедился, что все в порядке, и бесшумно исчез. Эллодан было дернулся, но брат скорчил ему «страшное» лицо, и он снова послушно улегся. Через какое-то время процедура проверки повторилась. После этого уже оба брата вскочили на ноги и стали обуваться. Одежда, немного еды, карта и пара ножей были заранее упакованы ими в сумки. Подушки под одеялами были призваны изобразить спящих детей.

- Готов? – спросил Элрохир.

- Да, пойдем.

- В окно?

- И это мой брат! Халдир будет ждать нас там, он наверняка подумал, что раз теперь мы в курсе, что он дежурит в коридоре, то мы решим лезть в окно.

- Как же мы выберемся?

- Пойдем на кухню, первый этаж, и окна на другую сторону. И торопись уже.

Братья поспешили покинуть спальню. Быстро и почти бесшумно они спустились по лестнице и скользнули в кухню. Окно отворилось с ужасным скрипом, и несколько секунд близнецы простояли, застыв от страха, ожидая, что их сейчас поймают. Но никто не приходил, и, наконец, они выбрались наружу и скрылись под сенью сада.

- Нам нужно на восток, судя по карте, из Эрин Гален сюда одна дорога – Ступени Димирилла. Эльфийский король должен был сегодня пройти этот перевал, иначе завтра он бы не оказался в Имладрисе. Я думаю, завтра они поедут вот по этой дороге, она широкая и хорошо вымощена. Мы сейчас отправимся по ней и будем идти, пока не встретим короля со свитой. Дорога идет через сады, будем надеяться, мы не попадемся, - объяснял уже переодевшийся Эллодан, тыкая пальцем в карту, плохо видимую при тусклом свете одной лишь луны, в то время как его близнец менял пижаму на походный костюм.

- Отлично, я готов.

И два брата отправились встречать последнего эльфийского короля. Луна вскоре скрылась за тучами, и стало совсем темно, особенно под деревьями, но выходить на дорогу эльфиниты не решались. Усталость и сон брали верх над детьми, они все чаще спотыкались и зевали, но упрямо продолжали идти дальше и дальше. Когда запели предрассветные птицы, и небо стало проясняться, у маленьких эльфов уже совсем не было сил идти и дальше, и они решили устроить небольшой привал. Устроившись на корнях большого придорожного дерева, они достали из сумок заранее припасенные яблоки и, вгрызаясь в них, продолжали фантазировать на тему их знакомства с королем. За разговорами они сами не заметили, как окунулись в мир грез.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

- И не говори ничего про происхождение Элронда, - продолжал наставления Трандуил. Венценосная семья оставила своих сопровождающих далеко позади, чтобы король мог еще раз напомнить сыну, какое поведение от него ожидается.

- Да, отец, - со вздохом сказал Леголас, - и вообще-то это ты постоянно называешь его Полуэльф.

Король строго посмотрел на сына.

- Об этом тоже лучше не упоминать.

- Как скаже… Смотри, там!

Глаза обоих эльфов приковали к себе две маленькие фигурки детей, безмятежно спящих прямо у дороги. Всадники тут же направили лошадей ближе. Некоторое время они с удивлением разглядывали мальчиков, потом Трандуил спешился, и Леголас последовал его примеру. Лесной король внимательно вгляделся в лицо одного из спящих и заявил:

- Будь я проклят, если это не сыновья Полуэльфа.

Его слова были довольно громкими, и дети тут же проснулись, растеряно озираясь по сторонам и потирая глаза кулачками.

- Эллодан! Мы проспали эльфийского короля, - воскликнул один из них, поворачиваясь к брату и совершенно не обращая внимания на двух светловолосых эльфов, обменявшихся ухмылками.

-Я же говорил, что это плохая идея, Элрохир!

-Идея была хорошая, это твой план встретить его по дороге был плохим!

Ссору братьев прервал веселый смех. Перед близнецами стояли два высоких золотоволосых эльфа, одетые в простые охотничьи костюмы зеленых оттенков. Отсмеявшись, незнакомец, выглядевший старше, чем его спутник, обратился к детям:

- Итак, вы – сыновья лорда Элронда?

- Да, - кивнул головой один из них, - я - Эллодан, а он – Элрохир.

- Что же делают сыновья владыки так далеко от дома в это время?

Мальчики мучительно покраснели, пытаясь придумать правдоподобное объяснение. Эльфы же, еще раз посмеявшись, предложили подвезти их до дома, они легко вскочили на лошадей и посадили детей впереди себя. Элрохир ехал на одной лошади со старшим эльфом, чьего имени они не знали, так как он не представился, а спрашивать казалось невежливым. Эллодан же делил лошадь с молодым эльфом, которого звали Леголас, и он обращался к старшему как к своему отцу. Под мерный стук копыт близнецы поведали своим невольным спутникам историю своих ночных похождений и о причинах, подвигнувших их сделать это. Леголас расхохотался и сказал:

- Видишь, отец, я не единственный, кто считает, что Кирдан похож на смертного.

- Ты видел Кирдана? – спросил его Элрохир.

- Давно, - кивнул тот, - в детстве.

- Вы не из Имладриса, - заметил Эллодан. – Откуда вы?

- Из Зеленого Леса, - ответил старший эльф.

- Вы из свиты короля Трандуила? – от восторга глаза близнецов расширились.

- В какой-то степени, мы немного отстали от остальных, - уклончиво ответил отец Леголаса, в то время как последний с трудом подавлял смех.

- Пожалуйста, расскажите нам о последнем эльфийском короле, - попросили братья. - О нем так много говорят, и все мнения разные.

- И что же о нем говорят?

- Говорят, что от короля Орофера он унаследовал тяжелый и вспыльчивый характер, но наш отец говорит, что король Трандуил – очень благородный и мужественный эльф. Он говорит, что в Битве Последнего Союза Трандуил сделал все, чтобы спасти остатки своей армии, хотя у него не было даже минуты, чтобы оплакать смерть собственного отца. Он, должно быть, очень хороший воин. А дедушка, когда речь заходит об эльфийском короле, называет его старым лисом.

Всадники лишь усмехнулись на это заявление. В скором времени вдалеке показались стены Последнего Приюта, дома Элронда, и, кивнув сыну, старший эльф пробормотал:

- Пора.

Они оба потянулись к заплечным сумкам, Леголас вынул из своей тонкий серебряный обруч, украшенный драгоценными камнями, и быстро перехватил им волосы. Его отец же извлек на свет тяжелую золотую корону, также украшенную камнями, но еще и перевитую свежими цветами и зелеными листьями, и увенчал ей свою голову. Казалось бы, вместе с этим действием изменились даже лица эльфов, и взору ошеломленных сыновей Элронда предстали король Эрин Гален Трандуил и его наследник.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Когда Элронду доложили, что Трандуил с минуты на минуту въедет во внутренний двор, он, прогнав с лица выражение тревоги и оставив расстроенную жену, поспешил встретить гостя. На сердце у него было неспокойно: утром Халдир обнаружил, что близнецы из своей комнаты исчезли. Последний Приют был обыскан сверху донизу, как и прилегающие сады, но никаких следов близнецов обнаружено не было. Впрочем, из кабинета владыки пропала карта Имладриса и его окрестностей. Было собрано несколько поисковых отрядов, направившихся в разные стороны. Элронд, к своему огорчению, присоединиться к ним не мог, все-таки Трандуил не каждый день и даже не каждый год просил встречи с ним. К тому же, имея представление о характере что Орофера, что его сына, можно было смело предположить, что любое проявление невнимания к гостю будет истолковано самым превратным образом и запросто приведет к ссоре.

В холле к владыке присоединился Эрестор, и вместе они остановились на крыльце. Ждать им пришлось недолго. Не прошло и пары минут, как во дворе Последнего Приюта появились два высоких всадника с венцами на голове и в дорогих длинных накидках, скрывающих даже ноги обладателей.

- Элронд, - поприветствовал владыку Трандуил, останавливая свою лошадь прямо у крыльца и окидывая все вокруг высокомерным взглядом.

- Трандуил, - спокойно кивнул Полуэльф.

- Где твоя жена, друг мой? Я привез два подарка: один – для тебя, и один – для нее. Вели позвать Келебриань.

- Я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время, вряд ли она обрадуется подаркам сейчас, когда наши дети бесследно пропали.

- В таком случае, - перебил его лесной король, - я думаю, надо доставить наши подарки как можно быстрее.

И одновременно Трандуил и его наследник распахнули плащи, и взору изумленного Элронда предстали два идентичных смущенных ребенка.

- Действительно ценные и желанные подарки, - выговорил Элронд, с трудом справившись с желанием высказать сыновьям все, что он думает об их поведении, прямо здесь и сейчас.

- Я не сомневался, что ты оценишь, - усмехнулся Трандуил, подавая эльфу Элрохира, в то время как Леголас передавал Эллодана в руки Эрестора. Дети сочли за лучшее промолчать и покраснеть.

- Я надеюсь, они не доставили вам неприятностей, - заметил Полуэльф, пока королевская семья спешивалась.

- Да брось, Элронд, у тебя замечательные и хорошо воспитанные сыновья, мы мило побеседовали последние два часа пути. К слову о детях, думаю, моего сына Леголаса ты узнал.

Принц Эрин Гален низко поклонился лорду Имладриса, кивнувшему в ответ.

- Учитывая, как вы похожи, мне было сложно ошибиться. Однако я удивлен, что вы путешествуете вдвоем.

- Наши спутники немного поотстали, - небрежно махнул рукой Трандуил, - прибудут часа через два, я думаю.

- Ну что ж, прошу в дом, - сказал Элронд, - я покажу вам ваши покои, чтобы вы отдохнули с дороги. Эрестор, проводи детей к Келебриань и отмени поиски.

Эллодан и Элрохир обменялись задумчивыми взглядами, эльфиниты чувствовали, что в этот раз их ждет очень суровое наказание.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Предчувствия братьев не обманули. В начале, конечно, все были просто рады, что дети нашлись. Но потом их ждал тяжелый разговор с родителями, потом еще более тяжелый разговор отдельно с Элрондом, а последние четыре часа они были заняты переписыванием строчки: «Я не буду больше убегать из дома. Я буду уважать и беречь чувства своих родителей и наставников. Я буду думать о последствиях своих поступков». Переписывать следовало аккуратно без помарок и ошибок целых 500 раз.

- Уфф, - потянулся Эллодан, - я наконец-то все.

- Мне еще шесть, - сказал Элрохир, высунувший от усердия кончик языка и низко склонившийся над листом. – Сейчас пойдем.

Закончив с переписыванием, близнецы, как им было велено ранее, отправились в кабинет Элронду, к своему огорчению обнаружив, что у двери в их комнату уже привычно дежурит Халдир. Он окинул взглядом свитки в их руках и ничего не ответил на приветствие эльфинитов, впрочем, его холодный взгляд сказал все лучше любых слов. Это расстроило близнецов еще больше, несмотря ни на что Халдир все-таки был самым любимым из их наставников и раньше никогда не обижался на все их попытки проникнуть на встречи эльфийских владык.

У кабинета отца дети остановились, собираясь с духом, как вдруг за дверью раздался тихий и почти умоляющий голос эльфийского короля.

- Элронд, если ты можешь сделать хоть что-то… Ты меня знаешь, я не постою за ценой.

- Трандуил, ты ведь сам понимаешь, любовь, даже такая, не лечится.

- Он – мой единственный сын!

Эллодан и Элрохир замерли под дверями, боясь дышать, не решаясь ни постучаться, ни уйти. Неужели речь шла о Леголасе? Но что с эльфийским принцем могло быть не так, что Трандуилу понадобилась бы помощь такого искусного целителя, как лорд Имладриса?

- Лис, поговорим начистоту. Я понимаю тебя, как отец отца. Но и ты пойми, твои действия - не выход из ситуации. Как я понял, с тех пор, как ты отослал девочку, все стало лишь хуже. И хотя, на мой взгляд, я не видел сегодня никаких признаков…

- Это заслуга исключительно твоих сыновей, Элронд, они напомнили нам Леголаса в детстве. Он первый раз за 20 лет искренне расхохотался. Ты даже не представляешь, в каком долгу я перед твоими детьми.

Решив, что теперь, когда их похвалили, самое время показаться на глаза отцу, Эллодан уверенно постучал в дверь. Мгновение спустя последовало разрешение войти, и братья предстали перед эльфийскими владыками.

- Отец, мы выполнили задание, - сказал Элрохир, протягивая свитки.

- Хорошо, - ответил Элронд, - я проверю позже. Ступайте к себе, вам запрещено покидать комнату ближайшие две недели. И передайте этот ключ Халдиру, он запрет ваши двери. Эрестор будет продолжать учить вас по утрам, о тренировках и развлечениях можете забыть. Свободны.

- Да, отец,- синхронно отозвались близнецы и покинули кабинет владыки. Правда, Эллодану показалось, что Трандуил подмигнул им на прощание.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Вернувшись в комнату, братья первым делом разругались, обвиняя друг друга в собственном наказании, потом несколько часов молчали, дуясь по углам, затем помирились и принялись строить планы, как уговорить отца выпустить их пораньше. Был уже вечер, идеи заканчивались, а ничего умного так и не было придумано, когда в их окошке появилась голова незнакомого белокурого эльфа, который веселыми глазами оглядел комнату, улыбнулся и тихо сказал, обращаясь к кому-то внизу:

- Я их нашел.

Близнецы от удивления промолчали, а незнакомец ловко преодолел подоконник, снова свесился наружу и втянул в комнату второго эльфа, которым оказался улыбавшийся Леголас.

- Мы слышали, вас заперли в комнате, и пришли развеять вашу скуку. Знакомьтесь, мой друг Амлуг, никогда не верьте тому, что он говорит, соврет – не дорого возьмет. Амлуг, это сыновья лорда Элронда, Эллодан, - и принц ткнул пальцем в Элрохира, - и Элрохир, - он указал на Эллодана.

- Вообще-то наоборот, - сказал один из близнецов.

- Правда? – заулыбался Амлуг, ничуть не смутившись. - Тогда приветствую вас, Надоллэ и Рихорлэ. Если вам так нравится, можете звать меня Гулма.

- Не обращайте внимания, у него нет чувства юмора, но он продолжает упорно считать, что весьма остроумен, - поспешил сказать принц.

- Да-да, - тут же подтвердил Амлуг, - поэтому принц везде водит меня с собой, рядом со мной он выглядит умнее, чем есть на самом деле.

- Замолчи, презренный шут, - прошипел Леголас, толкнув друга локтем в бок, - ты нас позоришь.

- Ты себя в зеркало видел? Тебя и позорить не надо, одна твоя унылая физиономия уже несмываемое пятно на чести прекрасного дома Орофера, - проворковал Амлуг, отвечая принцу пинком по голени. Затем он посмотрел на растерянных близнецов и весело продолжил: - Не обращайте на нас внимания, мы почти всегда удерживаемся в рамках благоразумия. Во всяком случае, нас последний раз запирали на ключ лет сорок назад.

- Вас тоже запирали? – поинтересовался Элрохир. – За что?

-Дай подумать, - начал Леголас, - может за то, что кто-то распевал дурацкие песни под окнами Королевского Совета.

- Или кто-то тайком от взрослых напился в усмерть на первом же нашем балу, который к большему стыду Трандуила посетил Келеборн, - вторил ему Амлуг.

- Или устроил ловушку прямо в королевском саду, в которую попался Эрестор.

- Или спросил у леди Галадриэль, почему она вышла замуж за столь близкого родственника*.

- Или, тренируясь в стрельбе, кое-кто попал прямо в лошадь короля.

- Или кое-кто спросил у Кирдана, настоящая ли его борода и почему он подражает смертным.

- Или случайно запер короля в комнатах его сына.

- Или уснул во время совещания с посланцами Элронда.

Дети весело смеялись над перечислениями всех досадных промахов лесного принца и его друга. Синдары же загадочно улыбались и вспоминали все новые и новые свои проказы. Потом пришла очередь близнецов поведать о собственных приключениях, и им дали массу советов, как и где прятаться в садах и на деревьях, где лучше никогда не прятаться и что лучше никогда не делать. Так пролетело несколько часов, потом эльфы заметили, что их уже наверняка потеряли, пообещали прийти завтра и, попрощавшись, исчезли также как и появились – через окно.

Сыновья Элронда помахали им на прощание, и Элрохир сказал брату:

- С ними было весело. И они похожи на нас. Думаешь, мы можем подружиться?

- Не знаю, - ответил Эллодан. – Ведь они уже взрослые, вряд ли им будет интересно возиться с детьми. Но я бы хотел быть их другом.

- Ага, - вздохнул младший близнец.- Помнишь разговор нашего отца и короля? Думаешь с Леголасом что-то не так?

В ответ брат лишь пожал плечами.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Что с Леголасом «не так» они узнали на этой же неделе. К всеобщему удивлению Трандуил не спешил покидать гостеприимный дом Элронда. Потому каждый день, едва близнецов покидал Эрестор, в окошко их комнаты залазили два веселых эльфа. Хотя Амлуг каждый раз вздыхал, что им по статусу положено лазить в окна к молоденьким и симпатичным эллет, а не к детям Полуэльфа. Но принц лишь отмахивался от него.

В тот день все начиналось как обычно. Амлуг сел играть с Эллоданом в шахматы, Леголас наблюдал их игру, вставляя свои комментарии, а Элрохир дописывал задание для Эрестора, изредка задавая вопросы старшим эльфам. Когда он закончил с сочинением, то потянулся за чистым листом и карандашом. Мало кто знал (кроме брата, возможно только Келебриань), но Элрохир очень любил рисовать, вот и сейчас он взялся изобразить портрет Леголаса. Он набросал первые штрихи и принялся напевать, за пением ему работалось гораздо лучше.

_Жил встарь веселый мореход,_

_Скиталец вод, гонец-герой._

_Он сделал золоченый челн_

_По воле волн лететь стрелой.**_

Он закончил обрисовывать овал лица и линии носа и губ и перешел к самой важной части любого портрета – глазам.

_Лежали в трюмах апельсин,_

_И розмарин, и майоран,_

_Запас овсянки на обед,_

_Лаванды цвет, лесной тимьян.**_

Что-то никак не хотело получаться, несмотря на достоверно переданные черты с портрета улыбался далеко не принц Эрин Гален. Элрохир нахмурился.

_Он кликнул буйные ветра_

_Пришла пора, путь вдаль увлек._

_Через семнадцать быстрых рек_

_Направил бег златой челнок.**_

Определенно у него не получились глаза. Художник оторвал свой взгляд от портрета и посмотрел на оригинал. Леголас смотрел прямо на него немигающим взором, его голубые глаза затуманились, а краска покинула лицо. Шутки Амлуга и редкие ответы Эллодана были слышны как будто издалека, и на мгновение, что соприкоснулись души сына Трандуила и маленького эльфинита, Элрохир почувствовал такую боль, что, будучи не в силах сдерживаться, закричал во весь голос.

В тот же миг все прекратилось, Амлуг вскочил на ноги, сбивая шахматную доску, резким движением развернул Леголаса, разрывая его взгляд, затем эльф одним пинком вышиб дверь и обратился к Эллодану:

- Ты знаешь, где сейчас твой отец? Найди его и приведи сюда, скажи, Леголас уходит, он поймет, беги быстрее.

Понимая, что сейчас не время задавать вопросы, мальчик ветром унесся по коридору. Амлуг опустился на колени рядом с другом и, всматриваясь в его лицо, взял его за руку и заговорил:

- Леголас, друг мой, будь сильнее, борись, вернись к нам, ты нужен мне. Ты нужен королю, ты не можешь покинуть нас. Ты слышишь меня, друг мой, брат мой? Вернись ко мне, или я пойду за тобой.

Элрохир осторожно приблизился к эльфам, он не понимал, что случилось с Леголасом, но какие-то неведомые силы заставили его взять руку принца в свои, и, вглядываясь в его глаза, он заговорил:

- Вернись, Леголас, обратись к свету, услышь мой голос, следуй за ним, тебя здесь ждут.

С каждым произнесенным словом, эльфинит слабел, его обволакивала усталость, хотелось спать. С удивлением, он почувствовал, как отрывает его от бессознательного синдара Амлуг, шептавший:

- Тихо, тихо, малыш! Не говори больше ничего, иначе он заберет тебя с собой. Тебе не время умирать.

- Леголас умрет? – спросил Элрохир, с трудом узнавая свой голос.

- Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, - ответил эльф, ука чивая его на руках. И в этот момент в комнату ворвались Трандуил и Элронд, по пятам преследуемые Эллоданом, который сразу бросился к близнецу.

- Элрохир, что с тобой? – воскликнул старший брат, обнимая младшего. – Почему тебе так больно?

Владыка, заговаривавший меж тем юного принца, бросил быстрый взгляд на собственных детей.

- Нужно отнести Леголаса в Палаты Исцеления, - сказал он. – Элрохир, пойдешь с нами. Остальные оставайтесь здесь.

ККороль поднял на руки Леголаса, Элронд – своего сына, и в детской комнате остались лишь Амлуг и Эллодан. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, потом заговорил белокурый синда:

- Ты, наверное, хочешь знать, что произошло, но прости, я не могу ответить тебе, это касается только Леголаса и Трандуила. Они сами примут решение, будут ли они кому-нибудь рассказывать. Могу лишь сказать, что Леголас не хотел причинить вам зла, он не виноват в том, что произошло.

- Я знаю, - ответил Эллодан. – Он ведь хочет умереть, не правда ли?

- Да, но откуда…

- Мы случайно услышали разговор нашего отца с королем Трандуилом. Я сразу понял, но брату не стал говорить. Леголас страдает от неразделенной любви, так?

Амлуг лишь кивнул в ответ. Взгляд его упал на рисунок Элрохира.

- Красивый портрет, - сказал он. – Только глаза не похожи.

- Почему?

- Слишком веселые. Даже когда Леголас смеется, его глаза грустны.

- Пойдем, - сказал сын владыки, вставая.

- Куда?

- Не знаю, как ты, а я очень хочу узнать, как себя чувствуют Леголас и Элрохир.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Близнецы с балкона смотрели вслед небольшой кавалькаде, возглавляемой двумя золотоволосыми эльфами.

- Так быстро уехали, - сказал Элрохир, - даже не попрощались толком. Надеюсь, мы еще их увидим.

- Да ладно, - откликнулся Эллодан, - зато мы больше не сидим взаперти.

- Я бы лучше еще посидел взаперти, лишь бы они остались, - вздохнул брат, обнимая его за плечи. Эллодан возвратил объятие, грустно улыбнувшись.

- Они еще приедут, вот увидишь. Не расстраивайся.

- Эллодан, зачем эльфы влюбляются? Разве это справедливо, что кто так страдает?

- Не знаю. Если хочешь, спросим у отца.

- Нет, - помотал головой Элрохир и, подумав, добавил: - Я не хочу влюбляться.

- Мы еще маленькие, - заметил второй близнец. – Нам это пока не грозит.

- Я совсем не хочу влюбляться, мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя и родителей. От любви одни несчастья.

- А как же мама с папой? Они ведь счастливы. Бабушка говорит, что они словно две половинки одного целого.

- Ты – моя половинка, Эллодан. Зачем мне еще одна?

- И правда. Нам больше никто не нужен. Ты – моя половинка, Элрохир.

- Конечно. Мы будем вместе.

- Всегда.

* * *

_Примечания:_

*) Келеборн и Галадриэль приходятся друг другу, по некоторым сведениям, троюродными братом и сестрой. Впрочем, брак Элронда и Келебриань также близкородственный, ведь бабка Элронда по матери Нимлот приходится Келеборну племянницей. Получается, что Элронд – внучатый племянник собственной жены.

**) Отрывок из стихотворения Дж.Р.Р.Толкиена «Призвание» (перевод С.Лихачевой).

**A****/****N****:** Я не уверена, конец ли это серии «Мирное время Третьей Эпохи», возможно, чуть позже я снова вернусь к ее написанию, ведь осталось еще множество других персонажей: Орофин и Эйлиант, Галадриэль и Келеборн, Элронд и Келебриань. Пока же я начинаю работу над сайд-стори к события «МВТЭ» и «ВК: ВГ» под названием «Долг Дракона». В этом фике будет представлена жизнь Амлуга от рождения до отъезда Леголаса в Итилиен. Первая глава появится уже на будущей неделе.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


End file.
